A Dream Of Days Long Since Passed
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: Side Story to BOTC. Chapter 8. What happens when Sakura is thrown back in time to see a four year old Itachi? Then gets thrown forward to a thirteen year old Itachi ready to kill his family? What will she do?
1. 4 Years Old

She could barely remember what happened. She laid in the dirt facing the pouring down rain. She was too weak to move. However, she knew very well, she needed to get out of the rain. It was soothing and calming, but the after effects could be deadly. She needed to get up and move, but currently she felt drained.

* * *

An umbrella came into view, stopping the rain's onslaught. Sakura slowly moved her eyes to the source. A young woman carrying grocery bags looked down at her. Pity, sorrow, worry, Sakura could read it all in her eyes. She was a beautiful woman at best. Sakura could not find any other word due to a pounding headache. She slowly closed her eyes, welcoming sleep not hearing the woman calling out to someone.

* * *

Sakura bolted awake. She regretted it soon. She slowly lowered herself back down. Opening her eyes, Sakura scanned the room. White was favored in its décor. It was elegant, yet quite simple. The bed she currently occupied was rather large for someone her size. She stared up at the canopy. A dazed look across her features. 

Thinking back carefully, Sakura pulled at her most recent memories. She had been standing outside in the kingdom. She was watching as well as helping fix the damage. A heavy rain had covered the city while Sakura had an earlier conversation with Tsuki. Deidara had offered her his cloak, which in turn, Sakura put on Tsuki demanding she not catch a cold. Irony set in later as she continued to work, Sakura began to feel lagged as well as the nicely sized headache moved in. Dark dots began to cloud her vision. She felt herself slipping and falling. One name passed her lips. Then a warmth caught her from the ground. In the back of her mind, she knew who it had been. The very person she called out to.

"Itachi."

None of it made sense though. Itachi would not just leave her in the middle of the ground. He had better not at least. Sakura unconsciencously cracked her knuckles. A growl escaped her lips. Then something occurred to her, Sakura did not recognize the woman or this room. The door opened to the said woman, with could it be? Sakura felt her heart stop and her eyes widened in surprise. A little boy clung to his mother's leg.

"You're Uchiha Mikoto."

* * *

Sakura lay in bed contemplating what just happened. She had spoken with the Uchiha mistress, the dead one. Mikoto had walked in smiling, asked Sakura not to strain herself, treated her fever and left, claiming they could talk later. The strangest thing was the little boy, who she instantly recognized. Speaking of which, he was currently at the cracked door, curiously looking in. Sakura faintly wondered when he lost this cute innocence. 

"Come in Itachi-kun."

His ears perked at his name. He cautiously made his way to her. Sakura easily picked him up and put him on the bed. He continued to look at her with wide, inquisitive eyes. He opened his mouth then closed it again, as if debating on saying something.

"Your hair is pink"

"And yours is black."

"Your eyes are green."

"And yours are black."

"Why do you have to have the last word?"

"Why do you have to keep asking questions?"

"You're annoying."

"And you're rude."

Itachi continued to look at Sakura with a glare. Soon it was replaced with wide eyes that finally registered her last comment. Then something happened that surprised Sakura. It also made her feel guilty and want to climb under a rock. Itachi was looking down, squirming, and his eyes filled with tears. Sakura instantly grabbed him into a tight hug, repeating sorry over and over again. A small giggle reached her ears. Instantly she pushed him back and glared.

"You tricked me."

Again, his eyes filled, and again she pulled him into a hug. The night continued like that until sleep called them both. Itachi snuggled close to her, while a protective arm encircled his body. It was the same scene, Mikoto encountered, when she went to check up on the patient. Mikoto was surprised that Itachi had attached himself to someone so fast, but it was all lost on the giggle she gave. It was the same giggle that woken Sakura.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Morning Mikoto-san."

"How are you?"

Her stomach rumbled. Sakura turned and picked up the sleeping boy as Mikoto followed. They entered the kitchen. Sakura sat on a stool watching Mikoto start breakfast. Itachi snuggled into Sakura, not daring to wake.

"I never asked your name. I am at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don't know yours."

Just then, Fugaku walked in. He stopped upon seeing Sakura. He looked down at his sleeping son. Sakura could have sworn she witnessed a loving look in his eyes. So the Uchihas do have hearts, was all she could think. She turned her attention back to the mistress of the household.

"Sakura. My name is Sakura."

"And your surname?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. It was best to play dumb. She had no wish to alter the future, if she was indeed in the past. It was somewhat sad to loose this innocent Itachi though, and a happy Sasuke. Speaking of which…

"You're pregnant."

Mikoto blushed and smiled in happiness. Fugaku wore a goofy smile. Sakura could tell they were excited. Itachi began to stir. His eyes opened from their dreamy sleep. Fugaku walked over and took his son. Father and son shared a special smile. What happened to this Itachi?

"Okaa-san is going to have a boy. I'll be an aniki."

"Now, now…" Mikoto giggled. "Itachi-kun, Okaa-san and Otou-san have both told you, we're expecting a girl. You'll have an imouto instead of an ototo."

"Aw…" Itachi pouted. "I want a boy."

"Yes, but your Okaa-san wants a girl."

"As do you, darling." Mikoto glared at her husband.

Fugaku gave a nervous laugh. Itachi laughed at his father's nervousness. Mikoto grinned in victory, before going back to cooking. Sakura could feel the love in this house. She smiled at the warming atmosphere. Itachi squirmed out of his father's arms. Mikoto sucked in a sharp breath as she burned herself. Fugaku was instantly by her side. He put her finger in his mouth. Mikoto lovingly looked at her husband. Itachi climbed back on Sakura's lap.

"I think Mikoto-sama will have a boy."

They all laughed at her horrified expression. Itachi clapped in excitement. Sakura caught the relief look in Fugaku's eyes. Breakfast continued with light conversations, and happy laughs from Itachi.

Sakura spent the rest of the day playing with Itachi. Occasionally, when he started to get tired, Sakura would stop and help Mikoto with chores. It would not take Itachi long to get jealous. He would quickly pull Sakura away.

"Itachi-kun, you're going to hurt Okaa-san's feelings."

Itachi stopped and looked at his mother. She feigned a hurt expression. Itachi easily became unnerved. Quickly letting go of Sakura's hand, he raced towards his mother. He grabbed tightly to her leg. He snuggled his face into the fabric of her clothes. She smiled kindly and lightly patted his head while chuckling in amusement. Sakura honestly wondered what happened to this boy. Sakura could not help think that Mikoto really looked like a mother right now. What would possess him to kill her?

* * *

"Sakura-chan? Would you be so kind as to get Itachi-kun?" 

"Hai."

Sakura put down the ladle she was using. She left the kitchen and walked down the hall. Mikoto had put Itachi down for a nap before starting lunch. Sakura had offered to help, which Mikoto happily accepted. Sakura had memorized everything. She slid open the bedroom door, only to find it empty. Sakura walked over to the window. Opening it quietly, Sakura jumped out of it. Following Itachi's tracks, which were not easy, Sakura finally found him.

Body targets were set up on the surrounding trees of the clearing. Sakura could see he was trying hard to concentrate. He threw another kunai that landed a perfect blow. Sakura purposely snapped a twig to alert the boy. He quickly sent kunais in all directions, knocking the rest of the body bags. It looked like he had failed in throwing. Itachi turned to Sakura once she entered the clearing.

"You weren't in bed."

"Ah, I was practicing my throwing. I am not very good. Is lunch ready?"

"Ah."

Itachi walked over to her and took her hand. Sakura could see why he was a prodigy. Squeezing his hand reassuringly, Sakura spoke.

"You don't have to lie to me. I'm not Fugaku-san."

From the way Itachi's body went rigid, Sakura knew she guessed right. She bent down and picked him up. She apologized and promised his secret was safe with her. Itachi tightly clung to her whispering a small thank you. Sakura and Itachi made their way back to the house to share lunch with Mikoto.

* * *

Night eventually came, and Mikoto was just welcoming her husband home. They shared a light kiss, which of course made Itachi make a gagging sound. Sakura giggled. Fugaku left his wife's side to tickle Itachi. Mikoto resumed cooking. 

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm out of soy sauce. Sakura-chan if you're feeling up to it, could you run to the store please?"

"Sure."

"Me too!" Itachi piped in.

"Make sure to take an umbrella, it's really coming down again."

"Yay!"

Itachi followed Sakura and mimicked her movements. Slipping on their sandals, then Sakura grabbed a large umbrella as she tucked the money in her pocket.

"We'll be back soon Okaa-san."

"Alright! Be careful."

Itachi and Sakura left hand in hand. They walked quietly, just absorbing the sounds of the rain. Just then, they heard the crack of thunder close to them. Itachi had jumped in fright. Sakura was surprised. She never thought she see the day of a scared Itachi. Then it happened. Lightning came straight down right in front of them. It sent them flying back and then nothing but darkness.


	2. Thirteen Years Old

I feel bad for not mentioning this in the first part or the chapter in which this was supposed to take place. However, this side story is a part of chapter 8 of Blood of the Cherry Blossom. Sorry, to those who are now just getting this. Also, be warned that any reviews you post after this chapter is uploaded I will put the replies in chapter 9. However, for those who reviewed before will receive your replies at the end of this. So read on.

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she was once again in the same room. Although the room was clean, something about it that made it older than she remembered. She turned to the door, when she heard it slide open. There stood a young boy, about seven, staring at her. He smiled widely at her. Then without warning, he screamed down the hallway. 

"Okaa-san, Onee-chan had finally woken up."

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Sasuke-chan, not so loud."

Sasuke looked at Sakura confused.

"How did you know my name?"

"Ah, Ah. I see you are finally awake. I am…"

"Uchiha Mikoto."

Mikoto blinked in confusion. "Ah, how did you know that?"

"Yes, how did you?"

Sakura turned to see an expressionless Fugaku. However, his eyes were hard and cold, just like Itachi, thought Sakura.

"Who doesn't know the great Uchiha family?"

Mikoto giggled. "That is true."

"What's your name onee-chan?"

"Sakura."

"And?" Fugaku's eyes narrowed, but Sakura paid no mind.

"I…" Sakura hesitated. "Don't remember."

"Oh dear, it's probably because you were struck by lightning."

"Lightning?"

"Fugaku dear, I'll take her to the hospital today."

"Do as you wish." He left the way he came.

Sakura watched him leave. Mikoto just smiled and left too. Sasuke stayed behind pushing around his feet. Sakura gestured for Sasuke to join her, which he happily did. Sakura just watched Sasuke continue to smile. She wondered when Fugaku changed so suddenly. Now she thought of it where was…

"Are you hungry?"

"Sure."

Sasuke smiled again and waited for Sakura to get up. Walking hand in hand, they made their way to the dining room. Sliding the door open, Sakura locked eyes with the very person she was thinking of.

"Aniki!"

"Sasuke-chan, you should be quieter first thing in the morning."

"Hai Okaa-san."

"Sakura-san, please sit."

Sasuke grabbed her hand and guided her to the table. He placed her by Itachi before going to sit by his mother. Sakura turned to Itachi to find him staring at her. Mikoto or Fugaku noticed it. As they were about to start eating, an Anbu suddenly appeared. In a blink of an eye, Sakura bolted out of her place. She managed to grab a kunai out of Itachi's leg holster. Then Sakura pushed him against the wall, said kunai against his throat. Everyone was stunned. No one had caught her movements at all. It is wrong to say Fugaku and Itachi were not impressed. Recognizing this man as Konoha Anbu, Sakura let him go.

"Sorry, bad habit."

"Quite alright, Haruno-san."

Sakura froze in her place. She turned to him quite surprised.

"Haruno? If I remember correctly, Haruno means spring. Oh how fitting for you, Sakura-san."

"How do you know that in the least?"

"Hokage-sama told me. Welcome home Captain. He told me to give you this, and to report in with Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura took the bracelet he held out, instantly recognizing it. The Anbu saluted and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura walked back to the table gripping the bracelet. She sat back down next to Itachi. She handed him back his kunai. He accepted it not saying anything.

* * *

Sakura and the Uchiha family entered the Hokage's office. He looked up from the files he was discussing with some Anbus. He smiled and stood. He took out his pipe and made his way towards Sakura. Sakura bowed with respect to the Third. At least it fits was all she could think. 

"Fugaku-san, it wasn't necessary for you to come as well."

"I don't trust her."

Sakura did not seem to notice as she was currently scanning the room, quickly remembering everything. The Hokage just continued to smile. Itachi stepped forward and saluted to show his respect. The Third nodded his head in acknowledgement. Itachi put his hand down and relaxed again, if he ever does.

"Captain."

Both Itachi and Sakura both looked at the Third. Itachi looked over at Sakura, who was giving the Third her full attention. Fugaku turned to the Hokage confused.

"Ah sorry, I forgot that both Itachi-san and Haruno-san are both Captains."

Itachi looked at Sakura with a brow raised. Fugaku did too. Mikoto and Sasuke were just in the back jaws dropped open.

"She's so young though." Fugaku pointed out.

"Yes, she was no older than Itachi when she became an Anbu. I do believe she was only thirteen as well." The Third looked over at Sakura for confirmation. She just nodded her head.

"Yes, now. Sorry about her hiding her identity. I am afraid she is not one to trust even our own anymore. Sakura-chan, it is all right to tell them. No harm will come of it."

Sakura just looked at him blankly. She looked between Itachi and Fugaku, who both were staring at her with cold eyes. She shrugged her shoulders. She did not want to get into it. She lifted the bracelet and her own eyes began to harden.

"Where is she?"

The Third looked unfazed. Of course, why would he not? He had to deal with both Uchihas and Hyuugas. He nodded his head to the balcony. Sakura began to make her way over there. She quickly grabbed a kunai off his desk and left out onto the balcony. The Third stopped them from following her. He moved to behind his desk and sat.

"Only she can go see her right now."

"Who?"

"It's classified, Fugaku-san." The Hokage smiled and crossed his hands. "I'm sorry if my granddaughter has caused you any trouble at all."

The Uchiha family looked startled at this information. Fugaku stepped forward startled.

"She's your…"

"Yes, Sakura-chan is my only granddaughter." The Hokage stood and bowed. "Please treat her kindly."

* * *

Sakura moved out onto the balcony, moving the curtains out of her way. She closed the door quietly. There was no rush into any of her movements. Sakura moved with grace and timing. She had no reason to become threatened, yet. Another woman stood out on the balcony, she turned to face Sakura. Sakura tossed the bracelet to the woman's feet. 

"You're a dreamwalker."

"Ah."

"I assume you're the one to inform the Third about my presence."

"You know very well where you are now, don't you?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"And you know what I am?"

"A dreamwalker lives in the realm of dreams. Good and bad. You are neutral. Dreamwalkers never interfere in people's lives unless for a special reason. You basically move through time in only dreams."

"You're quite knowledgeable in my race."

"I have a good teacher. I also have met another one of your kind before."

"Yes, Lila. She informed us that you are trustworthy."

"I'm an Anbu. She was a client."

"Yet you didn't accept any payment."

Sakura just remained silent. The dreamwalker smiled kindly at her.

"Why am I?"

"You should know that better than anyone. You know that we dreamwalkers only deal with people that have really strong hearts."

Sakura just stood there not talking, trying to think of why she was here.

* * *

Sakura and Itachi were walking side by side while Sasuke was running just a bit up ahead. Itachi would glance at her occasionally. Sakura was still too deep in thought. Itachi stopped walking. Sakura did not notice so she kept on walking. 

"Cherry Blossom."

Sakura instantly stopped. Her head shot up recognizing his deep voice. It was still a bit higher but not much. She turned to him with wide eyes. A smirk played on his lips.

"You seem to be used to this nickname."

"Tch. Just don't say it again."

"Or else?"

Sakura glared. "I'll kill you."

Itachi smirked. "Do your worse."

Sakura came at him fast. He easily dodged her. He however did not see or sense her. She was under him. She brought her leg out and swiped him to the ground. He grunted in pain. Before he could move, she had a chakra-filled hand at his face. He looked startled, and then he smirked.

"Perhaps, I should fight you instead."

"Huh?"

Sakura did not understand. She moved to let Itachi up. She put out her hand for him to grab. He looked startled at this courtesy too. He too it though with a small thank you. Sakura just lightly smiled. He looked at her with uncertainty.

"You're weird."

"And you're rude."

"You're hair's pink."

"So?"

"It's weird."

"Not as weird as you."

"I'm taller though."

"What? You are…"

Sakura looked up at Itachi. Shit, she was smaller.

"I don't believe this and I'm sixteen."

"Whoa! Sixteen, really?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm thirteen. Nice."

"Urussei."

"Aniki! Onee-chan!"

Sakura and Itachi turned to see Sasuke far up ahead. He was happily waving to them. Sakura just smiled kindly at him. Itachi looked a little envious. Sakura did not notice as she made her way to Sasuke. Itachi out of impulse held her back. Sakura looked over her shoulder at him.

"Itachi-san?"

"Don't go."

"Huh?"

Itachi let her go.

"Nothing."

Sakura looked uncertain at Itachi. She took his hand anyways, and they made their way towards Sasuke together.

* * *

Sakura was too tired to care about anything right now. She flopped onto the bed, forgetting about her clothes. She moved into the bed more falling more into sleep. Sasuke had worn her out. It took her some chakra to keep from Sasuke doing any damage to her or himself during his practices. Itachi had just sat afar watching. However, after Sakura began to stumble, Itachi called it quits. She had not seen him after that. Sakura fell to sleep not caring.

* * *

Sakura woke up familiarly warm. She turned around to only choke a scream. Here was the past Itachi in bed with her. His arms not letting go, were tight. She began to squirm, only to wake him up. She looked slightly panicked. Itachi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at Sakura. Seeing her expression, he smirked. 

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"Yours." Itachi chuckled. "You're mistaken Cherry Blossom. This is my room."

Sakura just continued to look at him. He did not move either. The wood door slid open revealing a very happy Sasuke.

"Onee-chan, you promised to help me today."

"Ah. I remember."

Sakura made to move, but Itachi's arms tightened around her. She turned to him. He had a cold look on his face, but it was hidden from his brother. Sakura was slightly worried. She reached out and touched his cheek. He turned to look at her, putting that expression away.

"Hm?"

"I do need to get up anyways."

"Hn."

Itachi let her go. Sakura slid out of the bed and realized someone had changed her clothes because they were on the chair across from her. She turned to Itachi slightly red in the face. He just leaned back, folding his arms behind him. He was smirking in satisfaction. Instantly, she was on top of him, kunai to neck.

"Undressing me better be the only thing you did." Sakura whispered so Sasuke would not hear.

Itachi just chuckled. Sasuke looked confused at them.

* * *

Mikoto was putting the last of the dishes away. Fugaku looked over the paper to see his wife's smile. He put the paper down with a sigh. 

"Don't even think about it Mikoto."

"Think about what?"

"You know what. Even if she is Hokage's blood, I will not allow Itachi to marry such a weak and worthless girl."

"Fugaku, Sakura is far from that even if wasn't the Hokage's blood."

"I will not repeat myself."

Fugaku got up to leave. However, the voice of his wife took him back a bit.

"But Fugaku-kun, I was just like her. Did you not love me?"

Fugaku left without another word to his wife.

* * *

Sakura entered the house quietly. She just did not have it in her to make much noise anymore. Being Anbu can do that to a person. Well maybe not Naruto, if he ever made it. Sakura just sighed at the thought. She heard sniffling coming from the kitchen. She went to investigate. It could not be Sasuke; she just dropped him off for Mikoto. In addition, Itachi and Fugaku would die before they cried. This left only one other. Sakura felt great sadness as she saw the Uchiha Mikoto sitting at the counter crying. 

Mikoto looked up startled as she heard the clicking of the stove turn on. Sakura placed a teakettle on the flame. She then turned and took out cups and everything she needed. The water soon whistled and Sakura finished making the tea. She took them both to the counter. Placing one in front of Mikoto, Sakura sat opposite of her, quietly supporting her. Mikoto smiled at the gesture.

"You know, I always wanted a baby girl."

Sakura looked at her strangely.

"It's like when you're here you take up that space of loneliness. I am not complaining. I have two wonderful boys, but there's only so much you can do with them before they want to be men."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. Mikoto seemed lost in thought.

"I really did think he loved me you know."

"Fugaku-san?"

"I was a regular girl. No name, no power, yet he took me anyways. He told me that none of that mattered as long as we could find happiness together. The thing is I believed him. Lately though, no since Sasuke was born, Fugaku-kun just seems bent on power. Nothing will get through to him anymore. I don't think he cares anymore."

Mikoto began to sob again. Sakura placed her hands on Mikoto's. Her hands were shaking with sorrow and Sakura's were steadying her.

"Fugaku-san, I believe, truly loves you. So do not give up on him yet. I believe that man that married you so long ago is still there. He'll come back to Mi-mama."

Sakura smiled tenderly at Mikoto. Mikoto just tried her very best from crying. She smiled through her tears, nodding her head the whole time.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan. I like the nickname."

Sakura smirked. "I thought you would."

Mother and new daughter shared a very special smile. When Mikoto turned to get up, Sakura cut her eyes to the doorway. She knew he was there and she lightly smiled.

"I'll go get some more sugar."

"Oh, but you don't have to."

"No, I need to."

Sakura left out of the doorway she knew he was at. She walked through and looked at him. She smiled and whispered something, he was truly grateful for.

"Good luck."

Sakura left out the door and walked down to the store and wherever else, giving the two time. Mikoto put the teacups in the sink as she heard a cough. She turned to see her husband in the doorway looking embarrassed.

"Gomen."

Mikoto just smiled at him.

* * *

That night, Sakura felt something terribly wrong. She slid open the door only to cover her mouth. The smell of blood was strong. She flipped the kunai in her hand over to be ready. She moved slowly through the house. Three bodies caught her eyes. Quickly, rushing forward, not thinking, Sakura knelt down to Sasuke. He seemed in pain but was alive. She quickly moved to the other two. She shook her head in disbelief. They were both dead. 

A chuckle came from the darkness in the room. Sakura turned quickly around. There he stood with blood all over his face and body. Sakura quickly moved to where she was shielding Sasuke's body. She moved into a defensive position. Itachi just smirked and chuckled lightly. He moved closer to her like a panther on the prowl. Sakura glared at him, demanding him to stop. Itachi paid no mind though. Twirling the katana in hand, he stopped right in front of her.

"I think I'll kill you now too."

"Why? Why did you do this?" Sakura just kept glaring at him.

Itachi resheathed his katana and grabbed her forcefully. The kunai was knocked out of her hand. Her body pressed against his. He leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"I like being taller than you, but you know what I love more?"

Sakura tried to break free. Another chuckle escaped him.

"Afraid of me?"

"Hardly."

Sakura connected her hand to his abdomen. Itachi was sent flying back. He hit the wall laughing. Sakura looked at him unnerved. Maybe he lost it this long back. He stood still laughing. Finally closing in on her, his laughter began to die down. Then it happened, Sakura grunted in pain. She looked down to see blood.

"I love the sight of your blood. Blood of the Cherry Blossom."

Sakura looked up at Itachi. He was smiling. He was happy. Itachi was happy about killing her. Sakura fell to the floor with a grunt. He kneeled down and pulled out the kunai without caring if he hurt her more. She looked up at his cruel smile. He pulled out his katana and prepared to strike.

"I want to see how beautiful you are when you die."

The blade came down.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see the sunlight. She could not make much out. She was still drowsy from the dream. Sakura slowly began to focus on things. Finally, her eyes landed at the one man that she possibly loved and yet hated. He was the man who killed her in her dreams. She felt scared but relieved to see that this man looked calmer than the one she met in his past. Then again, she does not know this man at all. However, she knew the reason why she had the dream. She just did not understand completely yet why she would want to do it. Her heart though, was calling out to his. Was his also calling out to hers?

* * *

_Alright time for reviews on the first chapter._  
Anime: Yay!  
_Anime, shut up. I'm not in the mood._  
Anime: Bad day?  
Manga: Just tempermental.  
Anime: Isn't she always?  
_Shut up! On with the reviews._

* * *

**sillymail**:_ Well this was the last chapter so sorry. It was only a short side story. But please continue to support the main story._  
Anime: You just didn't want to write anymore.  
_Anime, I planned it to only be two chapters. I don't have time to write a larger one. Blood of the Cherry Blossom is a lot of work as it is._  
Manga: Anime, just leave her be. If she lengthened this, Blood of the Cherry Blossom probably would have been stopped until the side story was done.  
Anime: Really?  
_Yeah, pretty much._  
Anime: NO!

**Naruto4051**: _Yeah… well, I might have liked to make it longer but it was only meant to be two parts. I feel like I'm going to get heat for this._  
Manga: If they want to know the ending, they'll just have to read Blood of the Cherry Blossom.  
_I think they wanted the whole past thing. I don't think they care about the other story._  
Manga: That's true.  
_Shut up!_

**fuji-dragon**: _Thank you for the support. Sorry it's ending here though._  
Anime: Oh well.  
_True that._

**XUchihaSakuraX**: _You have fallen into my category of friends I don't know what to do with. But I loved your review. It was hilarious. And I love all the Itachi faces._  
Anime: No mine!  
_Not again. Manga!_  
Anime: MINE!  
Manga: Shit. I got it. (drags Anime away)  
_Good. Now. I liked the Scary Movie 4 thing and all the omgs and how you so did not go into that at all. Yeah. Well see you later._

**Demonic Angelz 13**: _Did this chapter answer your question?_  
Anime: It better have.  
_Anime, shut up._  
Anime: Make me!  
_Manga, now or else._  
Manga: (drags Anime away again) You're a pest.  
Anime: Don't I know it?

**tril17**: _I'm sorry that it was only two part then. I really would have like to probably have did more but unfortunately I didn't have the time. Blood of the Cherry Blossom takes up too much time as it is. So sorry again._  
Anime: You should be!  
_Manga!_  
Manga: Gosh. (Drags Anime away once again) Last time.  
_That's right because…_

* * *

This is no over with. Later. See you in Blood of the Cherry Blossom Chapter 9. 


End file.
